Iocus Melpomene
Iocus Melpomene is a bonus character in Dissidia Calamitas Infinita, originating from Alius Fabula Exertus. The lowest of the seven ruling Knights of the nation of Haven, he is met with disdain and scorn from the other members, and only gained his position so its leader could observe his concealed talents. An obsessive pursuit of the mystic and ownership of an unusual clockwork mask have resulted in him possessing powers that can bend and control time in numerous ways; powers granted to him by the Nexus "Verthandi", one of the legendary machines of the Gods. He has mentally travelled back in the timeline countless times, and is constantly using his knowledge to manipulate events around him while erasing any actions that cause genuine suspicion. Is his presence in the war simply him scouting out another possible timeline? Or has he been summoned from the end of his personal timeline and tasked with observing and eliminating anomalies from the cycles? Is he truly impartial, or acting out an ulterior motive? Appearance Iocus wears a large dark robe with golden gear emblems decorating along the cape. His face is always covered by a large silver mechanical mask with routinely moving gears. His weapon, the Time Nexus "Verthandi", is a thin spherical machine that is over twice the size of Iocus. It floats behind him and amplifies the power of his spells. His alternate costume, Void Cultist recolours his mask black and his cape a dark purple. His second alternate costume, Victor Von Iocus, has Iocus cosplay the Marvel villain "Doctor Doom". Gallery File:NeA-VictorVonIocus.png|YOU HAVE NO HOPE! File:QuartzAndObsidian.png|:D File:8vsIocusTwoTone.png|A chibi? Perish the thought. He is more than that! File:NeA-Acedia&Goldbrand.jpg|Behind masks and arms, they hide their true selves. File:NeA-IocusEmblem.png|Iocus' Emblem Battle Iocus Melpomene Time Weaver – Dominate fate and control the hands of time. ---- As the Time Weaver, Iocus can control the battlefield in unusual and meta ways. His power is so great it has to be stored within his Time Nexus, allowing him to selectively warp the passage of time at will. He summons parts of his Nexus to attack along with his time magic. Bravery Attacks HP Attacks Brave to Brave Attacks EX Mode Iocus's EX Mode is Verthandi Overclock. Iocus is replaced with a humanoid figure made of gears, and Verthandi becomes larger and more elaborate, with Greek letters flouting around it like clock numbers. He gains the abilities "Regen" and "Critical EX Revenge", which allows that when Iocus is being damaged he can cancel his EX Mode into an Ex Revenge. This depletes the rest of his Ex Gauge. Iocus's EX Burst is Heart of Time. The opponent is sucked into Verthandi, and trapped in a dimension of infinite turning gears, pendulums and other machinery. The gears begin to close in on the opponent as loose ones collide into them, and as gears obstruct the screen a sickening crunching and grinding sound is heard. Equipment Exclusive Weapons Related Accessories Musical Themes *''Main Theme: God Slaying Machine'' *''World Map Theme: Time Gear'' *''Normal Battle: The Time of Restoration'' *''Boss Battle: Gods Bound by Rules'' *''Final Boss Battle: Clock Strikes'' Rival Battle *''Vs 0/Azazel/Nex: The Eclipse Of Time'' *''Vs 8: Atrophy'' Quotes Default specific Boss Specific DLC specific Category:Characters